1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call relay function support system supporting a non-modem terminal to perform a call function with another modem terminal based on a relay function of a modem terminal, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports a call function based on mobility and has been used in various fields due to convenience and easy portability. A mobile terminal includes specific function modules therein to support various user functions. For example, the mobile terminal may include a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer III (MP3) player module for playing music files and a camera module for an image collecting function.
In the related art, terminals without a mobile communication modem have been introduced to support specific services. A terminal without the mobile communication modem is a non-modem terminal which includes, for example, a computer terminal, a tablet terminal, a TeleVision (TV) terminal, and a car communication terminal. The mobile terminal may also include a modem to support a mobile communication function and a terminal specified to a specific user function without the modem.
Meanwhile, while using the mobile terminal, users frequently place the mobile terminal in a specific location and then perform other tasks. Accordingly, it is convenient for the users to again search a mobile modem terminal to use a call function thereof. In the meantime, it is inconvenient for a user if the mobile modem terminal cannot be located after placing the mobile terminal in a specific location.